Someone to save you
by rOckSTar-RelIC
Summary: Naruto's been a runaway for three years, He can't figure out what to do with his life..until he meets others like him...sequel to Runaway, love. NaruSaku
1. Prologue: What are you looking for?

Took me awhile eh?  
Yeah.. I know, Anyways, this is the sequel to my 3 pt songfic: Runaway, Love.  
I encourage you to read it if you haven't, but who am I to tell you what to do? ENJOY!

* * *

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_(Angels on The Moon: Thriving Ivory)

**Prologue**: What are you looking for?

Naruto walked down the streets with his hood up. It's funny how quiet everything is at night...rather than busy during the day. Before, Naruto couldn't stand the quiet, he would have done everything he could to stay away from it. It seems, though, in time he began to understand it.

He could _think_ when it was quiet. It helped an awful lot for him, too. With practice, it was simple to read people. Their faces, their voices. Naruto understood now why Sasuke had always been so quiet around everyone... you can read right past their facades.

Naruto saw all the faces, the runaway faces on every wall. Every section of the street. Of course, his face was included. He wasn't sure why they hadn't given up yet. Even if they saw him right now, staring at the picture of his own face. They wouldn't see a resemblence. It had already been three years, and Naruto's looks had changed drastically.

He was way taller than the height on the information sheet, and his hair was grown out. He ended up changing his blue eyes with green contacts, and his bruises from the school picture they show have faded. No one would recognize him. There was no way.

Naruto looked at the other pictures. There were tons, new and old. "...All of these people?" He questioned to himself outloud. Naruto studied all the faces. Registering all of them into his head. The're was another blonde haired one. One with brown hair. Black hair, green eyes. Pink hair..green eyes...he looked at that one closer..."Sakura Haruno.." He read. "Missing since April 2, 2005. If you have seen this person call: 1(242)-555-4583." He skipped the information part. It wasn't important three years later. Naruto would know.

The next one he noticed was a girl with short blue hair. She had also runaway around the same time the Sakura girl had. Which was close to when Naruto had. When he read the sheet he figured out her name was Hinata Hyuuga. She was very thin, and had wierd foggy gray eyes. Naruto took the runaway sheets down, and stuffed them into his backpack. He wasn't sure why he always got curious when walking by these types of things. Maybe, because he knew there was someone else out there. _Someone like me..._ He thought.

He gave out a heavy sigh as he continued down the dark street. Things haven't gotten that much better in the three years, but they were well enough for Naruto to survive. He just wanted to do something, to make him important. Worth something. To live up to what Sasuke died for him for. _Life._ A big price to pay for someone you care for. A big price to pay for _anyone._

Naruto was determined, that's what kept him alive this far. He was determined not to fail.

Suddenly Naruto felt a light sprinkle of water come down on his hands, then the heavy rain came pouring down. He ran down the street as he felt the cold water soak through his clothes. He kept on looking around, frantically trying to find a dry area, no way did he want to be sick.

When he found a small abandoned shed towards the end of town, he smiled. Not even one of those fake smiles he was taken to lately, eithier. He just wanted shelter.

It wasn't that hard to open the wooden door, which made the night better. Once inside, he quickly shut the door and put a bunch of random things he found in front of it to keep the wind from blowing it open. He looked around and he saw it was actually quite big. The floor was dirt, which would actually explain the dirt smell. He tossed the backpack he carried everywhere on the floor and took off his hoodie. Then, he heard heavy breathing.

This wasn't a creepy heavy breathing, it was more of a panicked breathing. He took out his flashlight from his backpack and pointed it around cautiously. "Anyone there?" He questioned. Feeling a bit stupid. He was about to ignore the noise, thinking it was his imagination...until he saw someone come out from behind some big metal thing which was hard to describe since he wasn't sure what it was.

Her hair was long and was a dark black. But the thing that stuck out most, was the girls deep green eyes. Which, at the moment, were wide with shock. "I'm so sorry!" She said with a worried tone. "It's just...It was raining! and I saw it and thought nobody owned it! And-"

"This isn't mine." Naruto said, interupting the girls babbling. Looking at her pale skin. "Oh," She replied shyly, turning her head away with a blush. "So why are you here?" She questioned quietly.

Naruto grinned widely. "Same reason as you.." He said simply as he pointed his flashlight around. Finding a folded table, and a small stack of folded chairs. They were extremely dirty, but they would do. He pointed the flashlight into his oversized backpack and took out a small orange candle with a matching lighter. When the candle was lit the whole shed brightened. The other girl walked up to him carefully. Ready to pull back at any instant.

"Sit." Naruto ordered. The girl did so, still looking at him skeptically.

He looked at her closely, squinting his eyes in the faint light. Then he pulled yet another thing out of one of his zippers on his bag. It seemed to be the paper he had stuffed in it before he came.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two for awhile. "Sakura Haruno.." he said quietly and the girls eyes went wide again.

"How, did you-" She started but was stopped when he pointed his finger at her.

"Your eyes," He said grinning. She turned her head away.

"Who are _you?_" She asked when she turned her head back to him. He was silent at first and then pulled out his own sheet and handed it to her. Sakura looked it over and then looked at him.

"This looks nothing like you!" She said agrivated. Naruto smiled. "Exactly."

"Then how do I know if this is _really _you?" Naruto quietly took out his contacts and placed them in a small case. "You see now?" He asked. Sakura looked at the picture again, then at him, and smiled sweetly. "Yes," She began. "I've never seen eyes that blue before. The're unique." She giggled.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke again.

"How old are you?" Sakura asked pulling her hair into a ponytail. She was just as curious about Naruto as he was of her. He liked that.

"Thirteen...you?" She told him she was twelve, as she handed the paper back to him.

"Almost thirteen!" She exclaimed. "My birthdays coming soon!" She seemed excited to be around the same age as the other.

Naruto smiled again. He loved the girl's enthusiasm. It reminded him of himself. "So you died your hair?" Naruto said, the first question that popped into his head. It was obvious but he wanted to keep the conversation going. He liked talking to her.

Sakura giggled again. "Yeah...pink was a little obvious." He thought of her answer then another question came into his head. "Why was it pink?" He asked. She shrugged, "I was born with pink hair.."

So the whole night Naruto and Sakura talked about almost everything. They both knew not to bring up the fact to why they had decided to run away. Naruto had many guesses as to why but he wouldn't dare ask. Mostly because, if someone asked him- it would just be a mood killer.Naruto pulled out a small bag of chips and they shared them as they continued talking.

"So where'd you get all this stuff?" Sakura asked pointing to the candle and the chips then to his bag. "You couldn't have taken all this stuff from your house right?" He looked at her, and then at the stuff.

"I met a guy, around my first year as a runaway...my hair was shorter then, and I didn't have contacts. He noticed right away." He paused slightly, then continued. "Instead of calling the number on the sheet he brought me to his house. He said he knew what it was like. He offered me money. A lot, and even though he was rich..I refused. But he made me take it...and well-" he pointed at all the stuff around him.

"So, you're living off of the money he gave you still?" She asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Haven't you ever thought.." Sakura started, but then stopped.

"What?" The blonde said, curious now.

"Well, if it was a lot of money..." She looked at him seriously now. "Haven't you ever thought of getting out of here? Going away to a different country or something?" Naruto nodded, understanding her question fully.

"Of course, I was going to one day...the man said he could get me a passport, an ID. Heck, he wanted to escort me to the plane..." he mumbled the last sentence but it was easily heard.

"What stopped you?"

"I don't know..." Sakura tilted her head and squinted, trying to read the blonde.

"You are one wierd boy, Naruto Uzumaki..." She smiled and then giggled.

They were silent for the longest time, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was quite calm.

"So, where are you heading?" Naruto ended up asking and almost couldn't hear her mumbled 'anywhere.' Naruto hadn't been this happy in a long time. That's what happens when your always alone. Friends always give you strength. _Friends?_ Naruto felt that they were just that, they didn't know eachother before this night, but it already felt like forever.

"Me too..wanna go with?" She looked deep into his eyes as if he may possibly be lying and when she saw he wasn't a big grin appeared on her face. Her smile, was different. It was real. Sakura, in general-was real.

They slept on the ground. Naruto and Sakura both had the're own blankets with them, and they balled up clothes for pillows. When Naruto pulled out a little stuffed fox, Sakura looked at it for a second, but didn't comment, Naruto was shocked to see that she too, pulled out a stuffed animal...it being something along the lines of a snail.

_Yeah, this was Sakura. She was real, and this was gonna be one heck of a friendship_.

XX-END-XX

* * *

So what do you think? Seems short, but it's a prologue and i'm tired. It's a little different from what I usually write mainly because I usually don't use Sakura because of my dislike for her. But maybe there can be a good side? I don't know, what else do I do with a dead Sasuke?

I just wanted to do something different I guess. But, I'm actually pretty into this fic. So I think I'm gonna finish it whether anyone likes it or not, I already have an ending. (hehe..) But I'm not sure how long this whole thing is gonna be.

Reviews always help!


	2. Ch 1: Live Every Second

Chapter 1... I've been working on this on and off since I wrote the prologue,  
And most of it is talk, so I don't know. Tell me how I did.

* * *

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
__Look me in the eyes so I know you know,  
__I'm everywhere - you want me to be,  
__The last night you'll spend alone,  
__I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
__i'm everything - you need me to be,  
_(The Last Night - Skillet)

**Chapter 1:** Live Every Second

The screams were loud enough to hear throughout the shed, waking the blonde. At first, he thought someone had found them. But he traced the screams to the same girl he had been speaking to all last night. The screams belonged to Sakura. He was frightened. Thinking maybe something was really wrong with her. Naruto crawled to the spot Sakura was curled up in and shook her shoulder trying to wake her, to calm her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. When he shook her a little harder she quickly sat up, eyes red and wide. "I-" She started. "Shh." Naruto said calmly. "It's okay...just a nightmare." Her eyes softened and she embraced Naruto into a quick hug. Then she pulled away and fell back asleep. The next morning, neithier said anything about what happened with Sakura.

"So let's hear it." Naruto began as they headed to get something to eat the next morning. Sakura looked at him with a 'what are you talking about' look.

"How did you stay a runaway all this time?"

She flipped her hair back and said quietly, "Your not the only one that got help you know.."

He turned his head as they walked a bit faster. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, as if the story was too long for her to explain.

"Awhile after I ran away...I was sitting on a bench. A girl asked me if I saw her friend, showing me a picture of her. I told her no and she offered for me to come back to her house with her. She told me her name was Ino..." She trailed off.

"She was awfly nice. I stayed with her forawhile..and she gave me tons of food and clean clothes. In return for her hospitality, I agreed to come back if I ever saw her friend. To tell her that she was okay..."

"What'd the girl look like?..The one that ran away?" Naruto asked, thinking back. "Maybe, i've seen her."

Sakura stopped walking and tapped her finger on her chin. "hm.." She started. " Well, she was really thin, like she might break if you flicked her... and she had short blue hair. and well...oh! Her eyes seemed really really gray, like clouds..." Naruto dropped his backpack and pulled out the sheet he collected the night before. Showing it to Sakura.

"That's her." She said with a smile. "You collecting those or something?"

Naruto just grinned and put the sheet back. They got doughnuts at a gas station near by and began to walk. "So what do you usually do during the day?" Sakura asked sweetly, while biting into her doughnut.

"I don't know..." Naruto said. "Think."

"Oh?" She said looking up. "About what?"

Naruto bit into his doughnut and thought of a good answer, but could only come up with one. "Everything.." He looked down finding something very interesting about the ground as he bit into his doughnut. "Have you ever...thought about going back?" She looked at him fully, then snorted. "Yeah..." It sounded sarcastic, but Naruto could tell it was the truth.

He noticed their differences then. She had thought about going back. He had not, everything about his past was there..and he couldn't face it. "Why?" Naruto found himself asking, hoping it wasn't too personal.

She just smiled sweetly for a minute and then looked at the part of the ground Naruto had been looking at. "I'm not sure really...Maybe to see if my mom..misses me." Now it was Naruto's turn to look at her.

"What was she like?"

"Horrible." She said with a frown. It seemed like Naruto wasn't the only one hiding from his past.

They finished there food then they were silent. Naruto thought about what they were going to do, where were they going to go? He's been to so many places, so has she. "Let's go." Sakura said with a sweet smile.

"Where?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrows.

"We did say anywhere, right?" She asked pulling his tan hand. The cheery girl pulled him for awhile, even after he struggled with her hand. When she let go, they were standing in front of Trees. "C'mon." She said waving for him to follow, he did so.

Behind the thin layers of trees there was a blanket of fresh grass with a river running through it. Cherry Blossoms were placed perfectly through the meadow. The sight wasn't the only thing that left the blondes eyes wide. The smell was intoxicating. This was a paradise beyond anything he could have ever imagined. "How did you find this?" Naruto asked. But Sakura only gave him a grin. "Beautiful, isn't it?" The grass was still wet from the rain, making it sparkle. _Is this what it's like in heaven?_ Naruto thought. _Perfect, like this?_

Thinking of those thoughts made him think more about Sasuke. _Did he have this? Or something better?_ He wished he had something better. If anything like that existed, Sasuke deserved it. "Naruto?" Sakura said, interupting his thoughts. She was standing in front of the blonde now studying his face. "Are you okay?" He nodded his head and walked into the meadow with her, a smile planted on his face.

_Why is it, She makes me smile so much? _He thought. _I just met her last night, but she makes me so happy. Like Sasuke did...but different. _

They sat there for awhile, watching as birds flew around the cherry blossoms. Naruto walked further down the river so that he could be hidden enough to wash himself. When he got back Sakura was sitting in the same spot with new clothes on. Her hair, wet. When he saw her he smiled one of his unique smiles. It seemed he had been doing that a lot lately.

Just then, Naruto realized something, Sakura was beautiful. Nobody else had ever seemed this beautiful to him, Her green eyes were so warm and her smile could leave him out of breath. She gave him a funny look, "What?" She questioned blushing a little.

"Nothing." Naruto said and he noticed a light tint of pink in her hair. "It's fading.." He said pointing to her hair and acting like that was what he was looking at so closely. Her blush slightly went away as she took a chunk of her long hair, and put it in front of her face. She sighed. "It seems to do that..."

They sat there for awhile, in another of those comforting silences. Then Naruto was taken aback by another of Sakura's questions.

"How long?" He looked at her with his eyes wide.

"What do you mean?"

"How long do you think we'll last Naruto?" Sakura questioned, Her eyes were wet. Before Naruto was able to reply she started again. "..I have nothing left, your money is almost gone..." Tears started to stream down her cheeks. But she still held a smile. "The streets are our deathbeds.." Her smile made it seem like a joke. But her voice seemed positive. "How long...?" She trailed off and this time waited for Naruto's answer.

He knew Sakura wasn't as strong as he was. She was born into fear, as Naruto was. But a different kind. One that could break her apart. One that could break her reality.

"You can't believe that." Naruto stated firmly. She looked up at him, like she was about to protest, but Naruto cut her off. "Are you really ready? To give up?"

"Of course not.." He grinned.

"I would have probably agreed before...but there has to be some purpose of us meeting eh?" He turned his head to see her slowly nod.

"Somehow, I know someone up there is on our side.." At that moment both of them looked up at the clouds. Naruto's genuine smile. His perfect smile, seemed to brighten everything. "We are actually quite lucky..." Green eyes studied him in confusion. "People that don't want life, tear themselves away... But people that want life, get torn away...we are the people that stopped ourselves from tearing away, and in return, recieve life... We just don't know what to do with it."

"But," Sakura argued. "The people that aren't sure what to do with life, like us. Can tear themselves away anyways. Just as easy."

"But we _didn't_.." He stated with a grin. "You and I found a scapegoat. We just haven't planned this far." Sakura found something in Naruto she hadn't seen in anyone else before. He somehow gave her something. _Was it hope?_ He had a way of eliminating her fears...taking away any chance of sadness. When he was around, it seemed as if her past never existed.

He scooted closer to her and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Somehow, I know we were meant to find eachother." She wondered what it was that gave _him hope._ That gave him this confidence. Confidence that they wouldn't die. He was only a couple of months older than Sakura but he was mature enough to be years older.

"Me too," Sakura had seen in Naruto what she had always wanted others to see in her. That nothing could get to her. Where as, she gave up at that effort long ago. Naruto could perfect it. They got up and picked up all their stuff. Naruto grinning the whole time. As they began walking in a random direction.

"You think a lot about life huh?" Sakura asked casually as they walked past a school. Kids were playing on the playground happily. They both stopped by the fence and stared through it at all the kids. Both Naruto and Sakura noticed one small kid, different from all the rest. The kid was very small and wasn't playing with the other kids. Naruto face broke into a frown.

"I learned to appreciate it.." He reached out towards the fence and rested his hand on the cold metal. "Someone, did something for me I could never ever repay.." She took his other hand and squeezed it.

"What'd he do that was so great, that it lead you here?" His voice was serious, but still gave off a sad tone.

"He saved my life." Naruto walked away from the playing children and continued down the direction they were walking towards. When he and Sakura turned the corner, they - along with all their things - were on the ground. "Ow," Sakura mumbled, rubbing her sore spot.

"I'm s-so sorry!" A high pitched voice said, quickly the figure got onto her knees and began picking up the objects everywhere. Naruto and Sakura helped as Naruto said a quiet "It's okay.."

He looked up at the person that had run into them. She was thin, and her cheeks were a tint of pink from embarrasment. Her hair was long, and the same black that Sakura's had been. But the thing that stuck out most was her eyes, which happened to be a deep gray. Naruto's eyes widened. Then he grinned.

"You," He said and the girl looked up, a little shocked. Instead he gave her his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki." He exclaimed, loud enough for the girl to hear but low enough so no one else around could. She was hesitant at first, but then she became more confident and took his hand. "Hinata...right?" He said quietly.

She looked as if she didn't want to answer. She got up quickly, like she was about to run. Naruto yelled "Wait," and she stopped for a moment. He took out the two pictures of him and Sakura, and Hinatas eyes softened when she saw them. She wasn't really sure about Naruto's, because he looked different from it. Sakura's, though, was easy to tell because of her green eyes.

She quickly gave the photos back and finished picking up all the stuff with Naruto and Sakura. "Come with me." Hinata said, a little more confident now. Naruto and Sakura shrugged and followed the girl.

XX-END-XX

* * *

As I said before, I already have an ending. Reviews help.


	3. Ch 2:I will follow you into the Dark

This story wont be too long, but it wont be too short eithier.

Enjoy ch. 2

* * *

_It's a thief in the night  
__To come and grab you.  
__It can creep up indside you  
__and consume you  
__A disease of the mind  
__It can control you  
__It's too close for comfort  
_(Disturbia - Rihanna)

**Chapter 2: **I will follow you into the dark

Naruto and Sakura walked step matching step. Hinata a couple of feet in front of them. At first, it was silence and nobody talked at all. But Naruto couldn't stand the silence after so long.

"Where are we going?" he asked out of curiosity. It was something Sakura, too had wondered about. But she is a person who wouldn't break silence.

Her answer was silent and was hard to hear.

"A woman's house. By the name of Tsunade." They walked for a long time. Then, Sakura spoke.

"And you can trust this woman?" She didn't mean to make it sound rude, there's just a lot of people she has learned not to trust.

"Of course. With my life..." They walked onto a unseen path and then did a bunch of twists and turnes into the woods. Suddenly, they were in front of a giant house. While Sakura and Naruto stood gaping at the huge structure, Hinata took no time to look at it and walked inside without knocking.

Once they both were done looking at the huge 'house'..they went inside. Hinata was standing at the bottom of the giant staircase. She told them to wait in the living room and pointed to a door to their left and like that, she zipped up the stairs. When they went into the room everything was placed around neatly.

There were two indentical couches, that looked like a piece of heaven.

A big chair. A cofee table in the middle. End tables that holded simple lamps.

There was a nice stereo in the corner of the room, playing calming music.

This, was the nicest and most elegant thing they both had ever seen, so when Hinata walked in with a lady that looked not too young but not too old. She was a beautiful woman. With blonde hair and curiosity in her eyes.

"Hello," she said as she sat in the chair. Naruto and Sakura followed and sat on the couch, which Naruto decided, _had_ to be made in heaven because this was just the perfect comfort.

"My name is Tsunade." She continued smiling and looking at the two. Waiting, they both figured, for them to introduce themselves.

"Sakura Haruno." The now black/pink haired girl said holding out her hand for the woman to shake. After they both shook hands Naruto decided it was best for him to do the same.

"Naruto Uzumaki.." When he shook her hand, he realized it was really cold. Not the bad kind of cold, just some type. She must have noticed the same because it didn't last much long. Sakura and Hinata hadn't noticed eithier.

"You both know Hinata" She stated. They nodded in response, still not really understanding what is going on.

"I have a big favor to ask." She said. She looked at the both of them and there confused expressions.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, who didn't want to be kept waiting.

"I am a Phychiatrist and book writer and I research runaways. I was wondering..." She stopped for a moment to think of the right words. "Can I interview you?"

Silence. "Interview? Like questions and things?" Naruto asked, wondering if she was going to turn them in.

"Yes. I know it sounds wierd. But i've been researching for years, it is something I want to piece together. A book that will effectively help prevent it.."

Naruto and Sakura both looked at eachother.

"Of course, you have time to think it over. You can stay here. I have many rooms."

They looked at eachother again.

"If you would like, we can leave while you two think it over." They both nodded and Tsunade and Hinata left, telling them where they'd be.

"Sakura.." Naruto said bit was interrupted.

"I dont know about this. Our names, she could turn us in."

"But Hinata said she trusts her...I believe her."

Sakura sighed. "I do too. It's just, I dont want to go back."

Naruto's voice became low. "If you don't want to go back, I'll keep you from there. Promise." He smiled and she smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." When they made their decision they walked up the long stairs and tried to remember Tsunade's directions. They took a left. Then they forgot every direction after that.

"We take a left." Naruto said with a grin.

"No, she said keep going straight."

"I'm taking a left."

"Naruto!" She said running after him. They kept walking.

"Okay, now right."

"You don't remember anything...We're going the wrong way."

"You wanna ask for directions?" Naruto joked.

"Oh, shut up."

After about fifteen minutes of argueing. They reached a door that Naruto believed to be to the room that contained Tsunade.

Knocking lightly twice, they soon walked in. Inside, was a white room, with white walls and a white carpet. There was a giant bed that looked even better than the couch, there was a tiny lump in the comforter. Naruto was the first one to walk towards the lump, Sakura followed in curiosity.

There was a tiny hand clenched in the comforter, followed by a tiny arm. The head had little locks of brown hair and a light, pale face. The toddler was adorable. The two left the room, and closed the door lightly.

"I told you..." Sakura mumbled jokingly. Then it was Naruto's turn to tell her 'shut up'.

They backtracked and then went by Sakura's sense of direction. Knocking on the door, Tsunade answered and invited them inside. They told her how they got lost and she laughed a little bit.

"It's a confusing place." She said, asking them to sit down. The room was like an office. There was a desk with a chair behind it and two more chairs on the other side of it. Naruto and Sakura sat. They didn't wait for Tsunade to ask.

"We'll do it." Naruto said quietly. Then took a breath. "Only, if you don't use our real names," He added.

Tsunade nodded and smiled slightly.

"Of course not," Naruto and Sakura both felt they could trust her. They left to go find their rooms with smiles on their faces.

This house was huge, and they could pick any room they like.

They spent the rest of the day till dinner choosing the best room and then altering things from other rooms into theirs since Tsunade said they could do that if they liked.

So when dinner came, both were starving, and talked with Tsunade, Hinata, and her 2 year old son - Kiba, who was actually very talkative and the cutest boy ever. His eyes resembled his mothers and she was a great one.

Even though, this wasn't a parmeanant change, Naruto and Sakura weren't going to forget it.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
